WaitWhat?
by Demon of vengeance
Summary: What happens when the girls over hear their crushes talking but it was taken out of context ? Result: A chaotic misunderstanding!


**Wait… What!?**

 **Another fanfic as I work on some others , Please enjoy :D**

 **Naruto after the Pein Arc**

Naruto was in the Ichiraku ramen store , a normal day as usual , but there was one thing that was out of place.

Naruto was shaking .

Not shaking out of fear mind you but shaking in the sort of chilled way , but every time he took in a mouth full of ramen , he would wince. In a terrible way like he was shanked in the side with a toothbrush with a razor blade melted in it while he was chewing ice.

It was a rather bad sight , the old ramen chef himself felt like he could wince just by looking at his face . But sympathy was replaced instead of that terrible face. Naruto rubbed his backside , just above his ass , as the pain seemed to have upped the ante in his discomfort and annoyance. Only wearing a black singlet , black shorts and black sandals , because he felt like he could use some comfort and breathing space for his body rather than his standard outfit.

But in the view of Ayame and Ichiraku , it looked like he rubbed his ass , this in turn made them think and gave the blond eighteen year old a weird look.

For years , they saw Naruto without a partner , a girlfriend . It seemed like months ago that he stopped chasing Sakura altogether and focused on getting his friend , Sasuke Uchiha back. It took hard work , but in the end , after a near fatal experience from the snake sannin , Sasuke saw the light and sat down to get his priorities straight. The blond ninja sat with him to help him think out how he should carry out his goals.

Yep a few days it took and after they finished they immediately took off for the leaf village . Many saw the two boys returned and thought of the young Uchiha changing his mind and return to restart his clan , many ignored the blond ninja who convinced him to come back . But those who knew of Naruto's intentions knew that this boy had made an impossible situation happen . But that was Naruto , charging in and making the impossible possible . Sakura had given the boy a near spine breaking hug , having fulfilled his promise , had even given him a kiss on the lips as a reward.

Naruto thought nothing of it due to his shock , but hey! The boy had his first kiss with the love of his life ! But afterwards Naruto smiled and walked away . Silently . Nothing was spoken , but when he started to leave the raven haired boy only looked at the retreating boys back . His feelings towards the blond and pink haired medic had never changed , he cared about them , but revenge got in the way and darkness only took hold and pushed his rage and hatred further. Driving him to his purpose of avenging his clan , but when plans were revealed , and words were spoken . Everything cleared.

He felt lighter , like he had a weight lifted off him and everything was clearer to think and talk about . Like confirming he had a thing for Sakura , this had set Naruto back , pushing him to decide if he was doing the right thing by giving his love away to get his friend back. Naruto had mulled this over in his mind and decided that to get something back with no problems spawning , he had to give up one thing to ensure he got his old team back . So , he gave up his crush , his love , for his best friend , his brother by bond.

A strong ache made itself known to his heart , but being how he is , he merely pushed it aside and kept bringing his friend home , but alas there were more people to bring as they made their allegiance known to Sasuke. Suigetsu , Karin and Jugo

The three were ignored but they were taken to the Hokage tower to be assessed if they could shift said allegiance to the good of the village in return for a status , a home and a weekly wage . They agreed after some thought and were given ranks and assessed in their own team , since no one else could work as well with them since they connected together so well in combat.

It was weeks after the return that Sasuke and Naruto spent more time together , sparring , having lunch or having a therapeutic talk that Sasuke could confide in the blond shinobi . Sakura and Hinata of course were growing jealous as their crushes' were spending unusual amounts of time with each other . Hinata was picking up more courage to speak to Naruto as she found out that Sakura kissed him , providing her more confidence in "Taking what's hers" .

And thus with the help from Tenten , Neji , Sakura and her sensei Kurenai , she found the words and courage to speak to him . Problem is you see , no one knows where Sasuke and Naruto went during these times they have together . This caused some rumours from the loud mouth Yamanaka due to it being " Juicy gossip."

But I digress , yes it's good to know some history to catch up , but let's get back to the problem at hand.

Naruto was wincing and groaning as his pain was getting worse , he got up and payed his bill , lightly limping out . The scene caused Ayame to tilt her head in question and curiosity , Ichiraku only made a small o in his mouth as he might have some idea to his pain and limping and his sore backside.

As the blond shinobi limped he couldn't help but notice the weird looks that the villagers were giving him. He shrugged it off and made his way to the bath house in hopes that it might ease his pain . He would never go to the hospital , oh hell no . He would much rather take on all the Hokages , present and past than to go to the hospital. After a while he decided to walk to the bath house for some relief.

After a few minutes , he found the bathhouse and went inside to change before making his way to the polls of hot water. The steam and hot water seemed to welcome him with its alluring promises of relaxation , privacy and cleanliness. He sunk down into the water and rested his back against a rock .

" Hey Naruto." A voice spoke up from the steam .

The blond ninja knew the voice all too well.

" Hey Sasuke ." Naruto greeted .

Sasuke moved from the other side , next to Naruto .

"What brings you here my friend." Sasuke asked with an Uchiha like smile.

Naruto shrugged , " You know…Bath house ." he replied , hoping he wouldn't have to explain his reasons.

Sasuke frowned , "There's more to it than that , I saw you limping."

Naruto sighed , caught out.

"Ok I'll tell you."

With Sakura , Tenten , Ino and Hinata.

The four young beauties of Konoha had the ideas of going to the bathhouse themselves , after a marathon of missions and working with their usual jobs . Sakura at the hospital , Ino at the flower shop , Tenten tending to the weapons shop and Hinata learning on how to become head of the clan. Things got a bit much and needed some R & R.

"So Hinata , have you spoken to Naruto?" Ino asked as she undressed.

Hinata shook her head , " Not yet Ino san , but I intend to very soon." She spoke confidently without stuttering .

The girls applauded her in the past for breaking a bad habit and supported her to keep going until the day finally arrived , ever since the Pein incident , Naruto had less frequent stays in the village , every time Hinata found Naruto , he dashed in the other direction , towards the gates , pack in hand before strapping onto his back.

This had hurt her before , but when she confronted the busty , blond Hokage , she was assured that it wasn't because of her , it was because of Tsunade. Hinata rested easy , but she needed to talk to him soon.

"Keep at it Hinata , because I'll be doing the same to Sasuke . Can you believe how amazing it would be if we both got our guys at the same time?" Sakura asked gleefully .

Hinata nodded , she had held a grudge against the medic for kissing her love but when she was given the details of the promise and his reaction , she felt somewhat relieved. Especially when Sakura told the Hyuuga how he didn't kiss back, he just smiled and walked away.

She felt like she had a chance , a way to get him to notice her , and from Sakura helping her along with Ino and Tenten and her cousin Neji . How could she lose?

"It would be splendid ." Hinata replied happily , knowing that Sakura supported the thought of Naruto being with the busty Hyuuga heiress.

As the four went their way to the woman's bath , they all sat down and sighed in relief . They sat back , taking in the heat and steam , feeling their bodies rejuvenate from the water and feeling the stress wash away.

"You know how the other day happened?" A voice spoke from the other side of the wall , indicating the men's bath.

"Yeah , that was fun." Said another voice.

"Is that Naruto and Sasuke?" Ino asked as she looked up from her side of the steaming bath.

Hinata activated her famous Doujutsu , The Byakugan. As she looked beyond the wall , she saw Sasuke and Naruto in their Naked glories . Alas seeing Sasuke did nothing , but seeing Naruto naked stirred a great many things .

Lust , a strong heat had started to build up in her body and her legs , making her slowly fidget from the irritation.

Embarrassment , she was peeping on the love of her life and she could see every little detail his clothes covered up .

And shock , he was ripped and was well endowed , plus she couldn't believe she was using her blood line for such perverted reasons .

She quickly turned off her Byakuugan and looked away , trying to forget what she saw . only she was failing badly due to her red blush.

"Yeah , it's them." Hinata shyly confirmed.

 **Back with the boys.**

"No it wasn't fun" Naruto shot back , wincing as he felt the pain rise again.

"Well what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms behind his head.

Naruto shifted , as he tried to find comfort.

"You know how you got me from behind?" Naruto asked .

The girls jaws all dropped at the same time.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed.

"Well I think you did it too much. It hurt a lot ." Naruto pouted as he shifted again against the rock.

"I see. Did you take medication after wards? I thought Kyuubi could heal you?" Sasuke asked as he leaned forward , rest his elbows on his knees.

"I thought he would heal me but he didn't. I did take medicine …. It didn't work… popped one pill , popped two ,I've been eating them like candy." Naruto sulked as he looked down.

"But I think you damaged a nerve or something , because I can't walk straight and some things don't feel right. There are some things that don't even work they way they did before." Naruto finished with some tears escaping .

The girls in the bath next to the men's merely went red in the face and the voice's gone , Hinata and Sakura paled . Tenten had her hand over her mouth and Ino was just flabbergasted . What could they make of this? They didn't know but Sakura and Hinata were slowly feeling crushed inside.

"Ok , I will admit it got heated and stuff got out of control. But sometimes you go with the flow with some things. I apologize as I pushed you into it but you cannot deny that it felt good." Sasuke explained hopefully that Naruto would forgive him.

"It did until you popped me from behind!" Naruto shouted .

Sasuke jumped from Naruto's outburst , obviously his friend was hurt from his surprise attack.

But the Girls all nearly fainted due to The sudden scream.

"Ok , ok , ok . If you want you can return the favour." Sasuke held his hands up in the surrender pose.

The girls have had enough and quickly rushed out of the bathroom. Throwing on their clothes and running away , having heard enough of the two boy's quarrel.

"No! It wouldn't be a surprise kick , I'd much rather shove a rasengan up your ass , you dick!" Naruto yelled.

"It wasn't in the ass ! I kicked you in the back !" Sasuke shouted back .

"It felt like my ass , what made you think you would win kicking me there!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm sorry , let me treat you out to something. As an apology." Sasuke offered .

"It better be somewhere good dammit." Naruto pouted .

Sasuke smirked , " It will….Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto answered as he looked over .

Seeing Sasuke with his fist out , he smiled and bumped his fist into the young Uchiha's.

 **With The Girls.**

"What was that!?" Ino asked out loud causing many villagers to look at the loud Yamanaka.

Two of the four were silent , Ino being the unsilent one's.

"I can't believe what I just heard." Tenten whispered.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Ino shouted in disbelief.

But her screeching came to a halt as Hinata grabbed Ino by the scruff of her shirt and helf her up to her face.

"Not a word Ino. Until we know the details , not a single word." Hinata growled her threat.

Leaving the young Yamanaka silent , her voice left her throat from this aggressive Hyuuga .

"Yes Hyuuga sama." Ino squeaked.

Hinata let her go , looking back at Sakura , who nodded at what Hinata had acted out on.

"We confront them and then we get to the bottom of it." Sakura spoke .

"Agreed ." Hinata confirmed.

"Hey , it's not our business but we'll help if you need it." Tenten offered.

"No , let me and Hinata handle this , we'll tell you what they say later." Sakura replied as she looked back at the bath house.

"Tomorrow , I don't want to talk about it today ." Sakura spoke lowly , obviously in discomfort of the scene they witnessed.

Hinata shook her head , "No in a few hours , we will know what's going on ."

Sakura opened her mouth but then slowly closed it , she knew not to mess with the Hyuuga Heiress now , so no she just nodded and followed the blue haired beauty .

 **With Naruto and Sasuke.**

The boys had gotten out after forty five minutes and made their way down to the Barbeque restaurant for Sasuke's treat . After receiving their table they had gotten to the point of the conversation that still made Naruto wince.

"Have you heard much from Sakura ?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head . "No , I haven't . "

Sasuke leaned back in his seat , "Hm…I haven't seen much of anyone lately ."

Naruto nodded , "Probably missions and their regular jobs ."

Sasuke nodded .

"So….Naruto….Have you been dating anyone?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruto looked at his friend with a piercing stare , " No…why Sasuke? You interested in me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth angrily , "As if I would be interested in you!"

Naruto laughed , "Oh come now my raven haired lover , Come with me and I can show you the world!" As Naruto held out his hand with a flirtatious look in his eye's .

"Take your hand away or I'll cut it off." Sasuke warned.

"Bah I heard scarier stuff than that." Naruto scoffed as he took away his hand and leaned back in the seat he was in.

"Like?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up in thought and remembered several things that what he heard had scared him . But one memory had taken over , The memory of when he was pinned to the ground and Hinata told him what she thought of him.

"Well….There was this one time ..When I was fighting Pein." Naruto started.

"Yeah?" Sasuke leaned forward .

"I was pinned to the ground and uh . Hinata rushed over , she stopped him . She said "I love you" and continued to fight Pein until he stabbed her , I uh….I lost control and went up to eight tails , nearly went the full nine." Naruto finished.

Sasuke nodded , "Confessing while dying for you….That's romantic." The raven haired boy commented.

Naruto nodded , "Afterwards I avoided her because I don't know how to talk to her , I'm glad she is safe and well but…."

"But ? Don't you like her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah , I do , recently I have thought about it and the stuff she has done for me in the past makes up for me liking her. She cared about me and helped me , but we never had the chance to properly talk." " Naruto groaned with his hands over his head .

The blond shinobi winced as the pain shot through his back again.

Sasuke looked down in small shame to see his friend's discomfort.

"Well ….Maybe take the initiative?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto mulled it over , in his head , he would be scared no doubt but he had to talk to her.

"Just ask her out to talk and then discuss where to go , no doubt she has a thing for ya." Sasuke optioned.

Naruto fell silent for half a minute before he spoke.

"Come with me?" Naruto asked in his puppy eye's.

"What ?" Sasuke asked as he tried not to stare.

"Come with me as I ask her? I need support." Naruto asked in specifics .

Sasuke chuckled and sighed , "sure, sure, sure."

"YATTA! " Naruto cheered as he burst from his seat hands held high.

Sasuke chuckled as he dragged his friend down , " Sit down you idiot and let's eat."

"Yosh!" Naruto replied cheerfully as he took up his menu and awaited for the waitress to order.

"So , this place you're taking me tonight… What did you have in mind?" Naruto asked as he leaned back to relax , only to wince in pain briefly.

Sasuke noticed this and sighed , " Some new sushi place on the east side of town."

Naruto nodded as he smirked , "Sounds fancy." Naruto complimented.

"That's because it is . Making me feel bad for that attack and stuff , then blackmailing me ." Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey! I never blackmailed you , you were the one who made sure I can't walk straight!" Naruto shouted causing the arriving waitress to stop abruptly and slowly back away .

The shout was heard by everyone , causing an awkward silence in the restaurant.

Naruto looked up and around .

"I wonder where the waitress is? I'm starting to get really hungry." Naruto whined as he leaned forward to wait .

Sasuke closed his hands together and rested his head on top , also waiting to place his order.

 **With Sakura And Hinata.**

Hinata and Sakura had gaping mouths as they heard the shout of their friendly blond.

"But..I don't...What?" Sakura asked in disbelief .

Hinatas hadn't said a word , they were currently in disguise . Hinata had dressed up in a pair of blue baggy jeans , a white singlet that was crudely cut above the belly button, with a fish net underneath , a black hoodie . Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a pair of black sunglasses on with a light pink lip gloss on her lips.

Sakura had dressed up in a black mid length wig ,a long thigh length black shirt with a pink stripe over the left shoulder and pink cherry blossoms on her right hip . Her pants were long skin tight blue jeans that seemed to shape her legs finely , like Hinata she also had sunglasses .

They were holding up a menu as though they were reading closely , but they kept peeking over the top to try and listen in . But then again they were right next to the two boys . But honestly they were shady looking from other people , then again ...Sasuke and Naruto didn't even notice.

"Let's just wait , remember how couples act when they eat?" Hinata asked as she looked over her crush with analyzing eye's.

Sakura nodded.

"We'll just wait until then and see how they go about it. Sound good?" Hinata pushed the menu back up to cover her identity.

"I dunno. I don't think I can go through with this ." Sakura spoke as she began to get up.

Hinata grabbed her friend , "We have to Sakura chan! We have to get to the bottom of this ! Don't let me down woman!" She urged the medic.

Sakura pondered , looking side to side and slowly sat down.

"Ok. But how long will it be before they do anything?" Sakura asked.

"As long as it takes...Or until the Author updates his chapter." Hinata answered as she looked over the menu.

"Ahhhh...Wait what?!" Sakura quietly startled.

To Be Continued.

Avert Not Thine Eye's.

Demon of Vengeance.


End file.
